reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Irish Mafia
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This is a posse which is based on the irish mafia anyone may join. You don't have to be active all the time but you must have a playstation 3 with online support and PSN account. Goal *Our goal is to gain fame and respect from all other posses. If a person, group or posse who does not belong to this posse opens fire at us, Doesn't show us respect, is annoying, not acting maturely is discrimate to any race, religion, gender or discrimates against homosexuals, Modified his game, is prime target to be killed. Also people who discrimate or have modified their games we have to report them and kick them after we extingushed them and rival posses that don't likes us. We also find it important to elect dons out of three underbosses. Also people gitching for unfair advantages must be dealt with and kicked out unless they are giltching for fun and not to make it unfair. Rules *Anyone who breaks the rules are will be warned by first attacking him brutally but not killing him if after that he will be killed. for the third time he won't only be killed but will also be kicked from the posse is eligible to be attacked by our posse without a leaders permission also breaking three or more rules or breaking the same rule three or more times will be killed and kick out of the party imediately.However spies and betrayers will be kicked out of our party immediately unless they say it was an accident however if they use the accident excuse when they betray us five times must be killed immediately. Here are the rules. 1. don't discrimate. 2. Act maturely. 3. Be respectful to everyone including our enemies and betrayers. 4. Act smartly in times of trouble for the posse in game. 5. mocking someone for any reason are not acceptable especially if something in real life that is upsetting like a tragic accident. 6. Do not run from an enemy unless a person Capo or higher ranking tells you or issues a retreat order. * 7. When a fellow posse member is in trouble from animals, NPCS or other players you must come for his aid even it means risking yourself to be killed. * 8. If the posse encounters failure it rests on everybody including yourself and you must learn from it if you can Posse members not playing at the moment are not to be blamed. 9. Act smartly in a situation and when having to make a choice ingame and think before you answer. 10. Do not lie to your fellow posse members especially too capos, underbosses and don. 11. Do not spilt yourself or groups of two or more from the posse without permission from higher ranks then you. 12. Talking about drugs unless for the occasinol joke is not accepted. 13. Posse who mod their copy of red dead redemption will be killed ingame and kicked out without questioning. 14. Don't giltch for you advantage in any situation unless you want to do fun giltches or the giltch is accidental. 15. do not fight with another posse member without permission from capo, underboss or don. 16. Do not bully or troll people especially people weaker then us. 17. Corrupted members will be dealt with straight away. 18. Note when were killing a posse member we should do so in a stylish and planned fashion not kill them straight away and also do not tell them their being targeted. @ 19. Do not spam posse members messages on their psn account. 20. Only the don can change the rules or add in rules. @. Capos can break rules at four times while underbosses six while the don is ten however there are certain rules he can break which is maked with the symbol @. Suggested rules *Must give a valid reason and by a posse member. Passtimes *1. Hunting. 2. Poker. 3. Wandering around. 4. Giltching for fun. 5. Hanging around pubs and saloons. Jobs *Jobs can asked for by anyone and they can ask for a certain team member or more then one member. The jobs we can do are. Note people outside of our posse become temporary members until the job is over are marked with @. 1. Protection from anything. @ 2. Escort. @ 3. Helping them out with a certain gang hideout, undead overrun or hunt or a certain animal hideout. @ 4. Help them search for something or someone.@ 5. As a hitman (in game) to so you can take out someone note the person must give a valid reason and only accepted by capos, underbosses or the don also note that it may take us a while before we get your person but you should pay us back with atleast a thank you when we achieve this as any further hit targets will be less likely to be accepted. . hitman targets requests Accepted Targets are marked with @ by a capo, underboss or don. Joining the posse You must have a playstation 3 which is online and have a PSN service be mature and have red dead redemption for ps3 and you must never mod your copy of red dead redemption. Plus give us your psn name. you can request it here or on my youtube channel. Plus send me a friend request. Requests to join. *( Might be worth it to give us your specialty in the game on multiplayer). Members *->Red dead Redemption wikia name. (Psn name goes here). Don Must be elected by members of this posse but Stephendwan is starting as don because he created this posse. -> Stephendwan (Irelandcool). Underboss *Only four people can become underbosses. Only granted by a Don for any or no reason. Capos *Only seven people can be come capos and must be prompted by someone of higher ranking for a valid reason. Soldiers *up to fifty basically the made man stage. Only promoted by another soldier or higher. For a good reason Enforcers Unlimited granted by a soldier or higher and the starting point of a rookie. Rival posses External links Category:Posses }}